Those involved in sales, marketing, promotional, informational, and other activities, often find it beneficial to the success of such activities to display and distribute documents such as pamphlets, advertisements, brochures, newsletters, etc. to prospective persons of interest. Such distribution advantageously involves devices for containing and dispensing of such documents. An attractive display of the relevant portion of the documents, document protection from weather if such display is outdoors, and ease of document placement into the device and subsequent removal from the device are important considerations. A typical use of such devices occurs in the real estate business sector. Real estate firms often find it advantageous to market exposure to display and dispense relevant information regarding offers for sale of various properties.
Devices for containing, displaying, and dispensing documents, such as real estate brochures, are known in the art as illustrated by the following three United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,039 pertains to a device to support and protect documents from moisture. The device is constructed from a transparent plastic material. This multipart device has an elongated tubular body with capped ends. Documents may be placed into and removed from the tubular body one of the stoppered ends. A strap is used to attach the device to a centered post to hold the device in place.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D434,083 pertains to a real estate brochure box insert. The device is constructed from a transparent material. This multipart device is in the general shape of a rectangle and has a secured lid at a top portion to facilitate placement of real estate documents into the device and removal thereof. No attachment or holder means are illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,329 pertains to an illuminated sign unit adapted to contain printed information. The unit is described to be translucent. This multipart device has a portion for displaying a sign and a smaller side attachment for containing and dispensing documents. The side portion has a lid at a top portion. The unit is attached to anchor stakes for holding the unit in place.
The device of the present invention is believed to possess a number of advantages over the above-described prior art devices. As will become more apparent below, the device of the present invention possesses a unique and highly advantageous combination of characteristics. The device is suitable to display and secure in place a full side of a documents, such as a real estate brochures; protect such documents from harmful exposure to moisture; facilitate entry and dispensing of documents; and is readily securable to a stable holding device. In addition, the device of the invention may be made in a convenient manner by assembly of a one-piece element that is manufactured, for example, by the vacuum forming of a transparent plastic material.